


Коллекция черного дыма

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Пять углов, банды Нью-Йорка, дарк, хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некогда в Нью-Йорке не было места опасней, чем район Пяти Углов, но именно туда отпрявляется легкомысленный Кори, чтобы выиграть пари. Только вспомнит ли он о победе, когда станет частью чужой игры?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллекция черного дыма

_Нью-Йорк, лето, год 1989_

Когда их нашли – все семьдесят шесть – часть из них уже утратила все человеческое, белела костями и щерилась улыбками беззубых ртов. А еще глядела – абсолютно безглазо, но так, что любой смотрящий тут же чувствовал в этом несуществующем взгляде тяжелый упрек: вы живы, а я – уже нет.  
Нашли их случайно и не где-нибудь, а в самом Нью-Йорке, цветущем городе надежд и верха американского благополучия. Посчитали и содрогнулись.  
Сколько же было шума! Еще бы – в заброшенном здании, в заколоченном наглухо подвале многие десятилетия хранились банки не с какими-нибудь солениями, нет, с человечески головами. Кое-какие отлично сохранились – только кожа пожелтела и задубела от смеси формалина и еще какой-то дряни, название которой журналисты никак не могли запомнить.  
Кому нужна была такая коллекция, кто ее собрал и отчего забыл – никто так и не узнал, зато догадок и версий было рождено множество, от каждой из них стыла кровь в жилах и заходились честные сердца. Домохозяйки же украдкой смахивали слезу, читая заметку в очередной газетенке, и сочувствовали жертвам, чья участь была единственно известной в этом запутанном деле.  
Спустя пару месяцев история эта сменилась другой, не менее запутанной и пугающей: в Нью-Йорке всегда что-то происходит. А эта, про коллекционера голов, покрылась пылью и паутиной в никому не нужных архивах.  
Совершенно так же, как покрылась паутиной истинная история, надежно спрятанная от посторонних глаз и написанная с удивительным старанием и желанием навсегда о ней забыть. А еще лучше – никогда не знать.

***

_Нью-Йорк, чертов день чертова года.  
Еще одна чертова попытка выбраться._

Я стараюсь вспомнить все до мельчайших подробностей – иначе ничего не действует, не помогает, не стыкуется. Дышать легче не становится и на душе все так же тошно. Пишу каждое слово, передаю и продаю бумаге: за каждую чернильную букву – секунда тишины в голове. Торгуюсь, но не получается. Оттого и приходится не скрывать ни единой мысли, ни единого желания. Быть откровенным.  
Только так это работает. Я знаю, я начинал уже много раз, но стоило покривить душой, скрыть что-то совсем уж стыдное, как тишина исчезала и все мои записки превращались в мусор. Я сжигал их и начинал снова. Снова и снова. Кажется, я сбился со счета.  
Но в этот раз я попытаюсь не скрывать ничего – ни единого своего порыва, ни трусливых мыслей, ни отчаянных просьб. Все это было и все это я пережил.  
А началось все с дурацкого спора – тогда я, единственный наследник папашиных миллионов и любитель хорошеньких женщин, согласился на совсем уж сумасбродную выходку.  
Вернее, не так. Началось еще раньше – я влюбился в премилую девушку, кажется, ее звали Элизабет. А может, Кэтрин. Я часто влюблялся – каждую вторую неделю, поэтому имен особо не запоминал, стоило мне добиться расположения прелестницы, как я терял к ней всякий интерес. Но в тот раз все вышло иначе, сложнее: Элизабет или (черт ее дери) Кэтрин оказалась избранницей моего хорошего друга – Нормана Бейли. Хорошего или нет, это уж я точно не знаю и сейчас, только вот в то время он был для меня настоящей звездой. Из тех, на которых молятся, в чье поле зрения мечтают попасть. А еще больше – хотят их одобрения и любви.  
Сам Норман появился в наших кругах из ниоткуда, зато сразу с прибыльным делом. Говорил крайне складно и грамотно, вел себя как настоящий джентльмен. Поначалу к нему относились настороженно, потом привыкли, стали показывать ему своих дочурок, видеть будущим зятем и полноправным членом высшего общества.  
Все-таки деньги – вещь, открывающая многие двери.  
Не все, теперь-то я это знаю. Но многие.  
Так вот, мы с Норманом заимели интерес к одной и той же девушке. Надо заметить, что шансы мои были не велики, скорее даже мизерны. Эта Элизабет-Кэтрин явно симпатизировала рослым и крепким, и все это было у Нормана, не у меня. У меня, впрочем, кроме смазливого лица и папашиных миллионов вообще ничего не было.  
Оттого я выучился с блеском угадывать желания других, говорить ровно то, что хотели услышать – других способов нравиться таким же папенькиным сынкам и дочкам с теми же смазливыми мордашками и миллионами не было.  
Норман мою влюбленность заметил мигом, он вообще многое замечал. Заметил и предложил пари – чтобы веселее было. Условия объявил сумасшедшие: красотка за красотку. То есть он приложит массу усилий, чтобы эта долбанная Элизабет даже думать о нем не хотела, если я соглашусь прогуляться в район Пяти углов, ряженым в дамское платье. Конечно, обещал не трепать такое по знакомым, хотя чего только не случалось на вечеринках порядочных с виду мальчиков и девочек.  
Так что прошу поверить, женское платье – это мелочь. Бывало и без платья вообще.  
Так вот. Я согласился. Ради выигрыша я соглашусь на что угодно. Принципы пусть остаются старшему поколению, а у меня и матери-то нет, так что краснеть за меня ей не придется.

В назначенный день я, Норман и два моих друга детства – Стиви-слюнтяй и Гордон мать его Беннет – вышагивали по Малберри, направляясь к крошечной площади, где все эти грязные улочки Пяти углов сходились в крошечную точку не менее грязной площади. Я шел, подметая мусор подолом длинного платья, кутаясь в шаль тетушки Молли и придерживая рукой шелковые ленты шляпы, то и дело норовившие развязаться.  
Таких как я, в шляпах, при лентах и шалях, по местным улицам разгуливало немало. Местные «яблочки», а я несомненно, представлял эту часть населения Пяти углов, славились на весь Нью-Йорк. Кто придумал звать продажных девок яблочками, мне неизвестно, но имечко это как нельзя лучше описывало товар: свежие, сочные, с румянцем во всю щеку. Другое дело, что портились эти яблочки с невиданной быстротой – у шлюх век короткий. Кто знает, что скрывается за вянущей красотой – стыдная болезнь, чахотка или любовь к порошкам? Но тут, к счастью, наши пути расходились: я играю, они выживают. Однако порой я ловил на себе их изучающие взгляды: кто такая, сколько берет, кому отстегивает. И опять же – как долго будет маячить на территории Пяти углов.  
Но заметили нас не только шлюхи. Я слышал и свист, и предложения встретиться вечерком – по крайней мере на всю следующую неделю вперед. Карманы моих небедных спутников тоже вызывали немало интереса у местных воришек, коих в Пяти углах имелось в достатке.  
Неудобные туфли натирали мои ноги, немилосердно сжимали пальцы и давили со всех сторон до такой степени, что каждый шаг становился пыткой. Это выматывало. А еще приходилось следить за своими жестами, походкой и, главное, голосом. Все-таки говорящая баритоном (пусть и приятным) шлюха привлечет к себе слишком много ненужного внимания.  
Не странно, что я считал минуты до окончания пари. До выигрыша оставалось совсем немного – дойти до одного из баров и выпить там кружку пива. Поэтому, едва увидев вывеску с обозначенным в пари названием, я расслабился и радостно замахал руками, призывая всех поторопиться.  
Все шло замечательно – несколько шагов, кружка пива и долгожданная победа. Держись, Элизабет. Или Кэтрин, какая уже разница.  
И тут ветер сорвал треклятую шляпу с моей головы, кувыркнул ее в воздухе, подхватил и понес прочь – в самую толпу, через всю площадь. Я же не придумал ничего лучше, чем побежать за ней следом. Гордон тоже не отставал, бежал вместе со мной, перепрыгивая на ходу через помойные лужицы. Кто-то из толпы – из тех, что ранее предлагал встретиться, тоже пытался поймать мою зажившую собственной жизнью шляпу. Однако все было напрасно – казалось, стоит только сделать еще один быстрый шаг, протянуть руку – и вот она, у тебя, но нет: ветер относил ее дальше и дальше, словно дразня и играя.  
Вдруг шляпа замерла, упала к чьим-то ногам, на грязные башмаки и лишь едва заметно вздрагивала от ветра. Выглядело так, словно она сделала свой выбор и сейчас ластится к только что обретенному, но уже горячо любимому хозяину. А хозяин этот как-то совсем бесстрастно поднял ее вверх, поднес к лицу и смотрел, как смотрят на что-то совсем ненужное. Держал ее за лиловые ленты, как держат кролика за уши, а она трепыхалась и дрожала всем шляпным телом, как и положено дрожать этому чертову кролику в руках охотника.  
Я подошел и забрал шляпу, не переставая рассыпаться в благодарностях, но человек этот не проронил ни слова. Он молча смотрел в мои глаза, смотрел так, как будто увидел в них все мое прошлое, настоящее и будущее, а заодно и судьбу всей нашей нации в целом. А может, что-то еще куда более серьезное.  
Спустя час я сидел в баре с дурацким названием «Дыра в стене», держал в руках кружку мерзкого пива и с трудом поддерживал разговор – все никак не мог выбросить из головы того странного человека с площади и продолжал ощущать на себе немигающий взгляд, пронзительный и пугающий.  
Норман и Стиви успели подцепить трех шлюх – на любой вкус, и теперь размалеванные девки в драном тряпье сидели с нами за одним столом и распивали пиво, словно воду, а заодно кормили нас отборными матросскими шутками. Один звук их голосов вызывал у меня стойкую головную боль, а неопрятный вид – тошноту, и тут стоит упомянуть кое-что важное, о чем ранее я позабыл написать. Я ненавижу грязь, любое проявление беспорядка вызывает во мне самую настоящую физическую боль, до зубовного скрежета, от омерзения я впадаю в оцепенение и не могу произнести ни слова. Мне кажется, стоит открыть рот, как вся эта грязь, вся кишащая там зараза ринется и выжрет мои внутренности.  
В ту пору горничные убирали мою комнату трижды в день, а порой и чаще – если мне казалось, что уборка произведена с недостаточной тщательностью. Норман часто посмеивался над моей брезгливостью и страстью к чистоте, и сдается мне, что выбор места – Пять углов – был не случаен. Где же еще в целом Нью-Йорке можно отыскать вторую помойную яму, битком набитую отбросами общества? Грязь от грязи, совершенная ее степень во всем?  
Однако я слишком отвлекся. Я чувствую это – мои слова не имеют цены, не дарят покоя. Поэтому мыслями своими возвращаюсь в грязный бар, к шлюхам и их шуткам.  
А шутки внезапно перешли в другое русло – теперь центром внимания стала моя шляпа и вся кутерьма, что вышла из ее поимки.  
И вот тут-то я весь превратился в слух, боясь пропустить даже самое маленькое и ничего незначащее словечко. Даже вздох, даже оттенок голоса – мне было нужно все без остатка.  
Не знаю почему, но я чувствовал: там, на площади, произошло что-то очень важное, такое, что переворачивает жизнь с ног на голову.  
\- А ты весело придумала со шляпой! Ой, весело, – сказала одна из шлюх и толкнула меня кулаком в плечо.  
Вторая подхватила:  
\- Только Старина Пит на девок не смотрит, так что не туда шляпка-то улетела.  
Они расхохотались, Норман и Гордон – тоже. Я же с трудом выдавил улыбку, чувствуя, что иначе нельзя. А потом переспросил:  
\- Старина Пит?  
\- А, да ты ж ничего не знаешь! – одновременно воскликнули все три и принялись рассказывать, отчаянно перебивая друг друга.  
Спустя каких-то пять минут мне казалось, что я знаю про этого Пита все. До самых мельчайших подробностей.  
А еще я понял одну непреложную истину: даже в Пяти углах, среди человеческого отребья, случается вырасти чему-то особенному, полному света и чистоты. Именно таким был Старина Пит – местный святоша, не знавший прегрешений. Промышлявший не воровством и не убийствами. Лечивший не только тело, но и души. Разрешавший споры, латавший дыры в чужих телах, дающий взаймы и часто прощающий долг.  
Пита уважали и шлюхи, и воры, каждая из многочисленных Нью-Йоркских банд хотела видеть его в своих рядах, но он был сам по себе. Возможно, знал, что так будет только лучше – и им, и ему.  
\- И девками не интересуется, так уж жене верен - с придыханием произнесла одна из девок. И добавила: - Только жена у него родами померла, лет десять как. Он даже поседел, видала у него волосы белые? Ну, над ухом такой клок большой?  
\- Ой, хватит заливать-то, - не выдержал Норман. – Седой он по старости лет, а не от большой любви.  
Девицы, все как одна, замахали руками и принялись убеждать нас, что Пит совсем не старый. Возможно, так оно и было, потому что я точно помнил этот контраст – седина в волосах и гладкое лицо – даже слишком гладкое, без единой морщинки. Как маска.

В какой момент разговор сменил тему, когда Норман и Стив забрали шлюх, оставили нас вдвоем с Гордоном – всего этого я не помню. Каждый раз, напрягая память и пытаясь восстановить события того вечера, я спотыкаюсь на фразе про седую голову Пита и свои мысли про его возраст. Больше ничего – как бы я ни пытался, до какой нестерпимой головной боли себя ни доводил бы.  
Я ничего не утаиваю! Прошу, умоляю поверить мне. Совершенно, абсолютно. Мы же договорились – я рассказываю, как есть, а взамен получаю тишину. Так же?  
Вот я и не утаиваю. Все, что мне суждено помнить – это седина Пита. Белый клок волос над ухом. Такой большой клок кривым треугольником. А потом – темнота. И после этой темноты тоже была седина Пита. Проклятая седина чертова Пита.  
Почему, почему я не помню ничего другого?

Я проснулся от холода – меня знобило. Попытался натянуть одеяло, но никак не мог его нащупать. Голова нещадно болела, прямо-таки раскалывалась на части. С трудом разлепив глаза, я не обнаружил на себе ничего, кроме исподнего. Зато рядом со мной спал еще кто-то, и от него несло кислым и тухлым одновременно. Не видя ничего приятного в таком соседстве, я поднялся на ноги и огляделся – меня окружали совершенно незнакомые предметы, какие-то бесконечные склянки, потрепанные книги, грязные тряпки и прочий непонятный мне мусор.  
И главное, я совершенно не помнил, как оказался здесь и зачем.  
Попытка сделать шаг едва не обернулась конфузом – я зашатался и приготовился упасть на четвереньки, но в этот самый момент почувствовал на своем плече руку – крепкую, мозолистую. А потом услышал незнакомый голос:  
\- Эй, эй! Да ты никак живой!  
Я обернулся. Перед глазами какое-то время мелькали черные точки, а затем они сошлись в одну большую. Человеческое лицо. То самое, с пронзительно-колючим взглядом.  
Старина Пит, будь он не ладен.  
Хотя, не скрою, я обрадовался. Обрадовался, как малое дитя, завидевшее маменьку – все-таки в такой сложной ситуации, в такой ужасный и постыдный для себя момент я встретил самого честного, самого лучшего человека во всех Пяти углах!  
Я бросился к нему с расспросами – мне не терпелось узнать, где мои вещи, друзья и выход на улицу, но у Пита на все были свои соображения. Он в нескольких словах обрисовал стандартную схему, которая давала исчерпывающие ответы на все мои вопросы. Он, Старина Пит, местный лекарь, ему нужна практика, вот здешние ребятки и приносят ему мертвяков для препарирования. Естественно, перед этим забирают все, что можно продать.  
\- Видать, костюмчик у тебя был хороший, - сказал Пит.  
Я горько усмехнулся, слушая подобные объяснения, а он, с присущим добрякам оптимизмом, поспешил заверить меня, что даст мне другие – абсолютно даром. И добавил одно маленькое «но»: если я помогу снести в подвал лежащий на полу труп.  
Только в этот момент я наконец-то присмотрелся к человеку, рядом с которым проснулся от довольно тяжелого и совсем нежеланного сна. Горло его было перерезано – от уха до уха, посему никаких сомнений в его смерти не могло возникнуть даже у маленького ребенка.  
\- Да не смотри ты так, ну не поделил что-то с друзьями, бывает. Если б ты тут пожил с годик-другой, еще и не такого повидал бы, - утешил Пит.  
Только я все никак не мог прийти в себя – меня трясло, мысли путались.  
\- А я?  
\- А ты что? Мне покуда знать? Голова болит? Пил чего с незнакомыми девками?  
Я кивнул, Пит рассмеялся и погрозил пальцем.  
\- Вот! А тут такие штуки весьма небезопасны. А то хлебнешь из кружки, а там – морфин или еще чего похуже.  
Я вспомнил шлюх, вспомнил их ухмылки. Неужели они? Но где тогда Норман, где Гордон и Стиви?  
\- А мои друзья?  
\- Ну, если вот этот на полу не твой друг, значит, я их не видел. – Пит развел руками. – Да что ты киснешь, парень. Тебе повезло живым остаться. Редко кто после таких коктейлей очухивается.  
Только я особой радости не испытывал, хотелось быстрее оказаться дома и, главное, выкупаться, вытравить со своей кожи мерзкий запах Пяти углов.  
\- Ну, помоги покойничка в подвал снести. Бери за ноги, пошли.  
Браться за мертвое тело, да еще воняющее помоями, не хотелось совершенно. Но Пит вполне ясно дал понять – услуга за услугу, а выбраться из этой Нью-Йоркской дыры одному, да еще и без одежды, мне не представлялось реальным.  
Когда я спускался в подвал, то считал ступеньки – их было девятнадцать. И ступая на каждую из них, я произносил ее порядковый номер, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь свой мозг от происходящего. Я молил всех богов только об одном – чтобы весь этот кошмар поскорее закончился, чтобы все обернулось глупой шуткой, еще одной выдумкой Нормана, не знавшего границ дозволенного.  
Я боялся, что меня вырвет от противного запаха, которым несло из подвала, боялся, что споткнусь, уроню на себя труп, боялся, что Пит даст мне грязную одежду. Но я не боялся самого подвала, и это было моей главной ошибкой. Да, я еще не боялся того, что увижу на земляном полу.  
А там… Там среди горы рванья и пожелтевших газет сидел Гордон Беннет. Сидел в какой-то совершенно дурацкой позе, босые ноги его были вытянуты на полу, а руки сложены на груди. Крест-накрест, идиотским способом, которым никто и никогда не складывает. Выражение лица у него было крайне удивленным, глаза широко раскрыты. А еще на его лицо падала какая-то густая тень, из-за тусклого освещения в подвале я никак не мог понять, что это. И вдруг до меня дошло – это не тень, это запекшаяся коркой кровь. А еще у Гордона не хватает уха – вместо него торчат жалкие ошметки. И проломлен череп.  
В эту секунду я отчетливо понял: никто меня отпускать не собирается. И я сам спустился в подвал, облегчил задачу своему убийце.  
Я резко развернулся, чтобы рвануть назад по этим чертовым девятнадцати ступенькам, каждая из которых теперь поменяла свое предназначение, стала рубежом между жизнью и смертью. Развернулся, чтобы всем телом насадиться на тонкую иглу.  
\- Шшш, куда собрался? Мы еще не поговорили, - Пит похлопал меня по плечу, придерживая мое оседающее тело – первыми отнялись ноги.  
\- Что ты … сделал?  
\- А оно тебе надо? – шепнул Пит и погладил меня по голове.  
Я попытался что-то сказать, но язык совершенно не слушался.  
И вот в очередной раз в моей истории были Пит и долбаная темнота.  
Когда я пришел в себя, то хотел закричать, но изо рта вырвалось какое-то приглушенное бульканье. Попытался подняться – но мышцы были ватными, и тело отказалось подчиняться моим желаниям. Даже повернуть голову я был не в силах и оттого не мог понять, на чем таком гладком и холодном лежу.  
Не было сомнений – Пит использовал на мне какую-то хитрую дрянь, какое-то особое дерьмо из своих склянок в комнате наверху. Только зачем?  
Неужели Пит не тот, за кого себя выдает? И святость его не слишком светла, а наука пропитана кровью?  
К тому же я был абсолютно голым, и от меня пахло смесью дешевого мыла и спирта – кажется, он меня вымыл. Для чего?  
Сколько времени я вот так лежал и гадал, кто есть кто в этой истории, а главное – какая роль отведена мне, я не знаю. Думаю, не слишком долго. Скорее всего, ровно столько, сколько нужно изнеженному человеку, чтобы потерять всякую надежду на помощь извне. Чтобы испугаться и отчаяться. Чтобы вспомнить про Бога, обрести истинную веру и окончательно ее потерять. Чтобы слова любой молитвы стали абсолютно бессмысленным набором звуков.  
Столько, сколько…

А потом скрипнула дверь, и страх, отчаяние и потаенная надежда вспыхнули одновременным и негасимым пламенем.  
Я все еще ждал какого-то чуда.  
Не мог остановиться.  
\- Ну и что тут у нас? Никак глазоньки открыл! – нараспев сказал Пит, и лицо его, лишенное морщин, нависло надо мной.  
Я всматривался в него и гадал – сколько Питу лет? Почему именно сейчас он улыбается, а тогда – на площади – был необычайно угрюм. Что видел вечером и почему теперь так радуется?  
\- Ну, поговорим? – и он рассмеялся. Его хриплый смех еще долго гулял эхом по всем подвальным углам, и я клянусь, я ненавидел Пита и его проклятый скрипучий смех. Ненавидел горячо, от всего сердца.  
Только вот… что тогда, в тот самый первый день в подвале я мог знать о ненависти?  
\- Что, не хочешь?  
Я попытался крикнуть, чтобы Пит катился ко всем чертям – там ему самое место, но из горла по-прежнему выходил только сиплый клекот.  
\- Ах да, ты же не можешь! Тогда я сам расскажу, все расскажу!  
Он схватил меня за шею, дернул вверх, и я закричал, но крик этот был немым и от того стало еще страшнее – как будто вместе с криком я не мог вытолкнуть из себя и толику страха, того самого страха, что засел внутри меня и кружил, кружил в моих венах, бурлил в моей крови, блуждал там вслепую и не находил выхода.  
\- Ну же, ну! Смотри, смотри на них!  
И я смотрел. На ряд огромных банок, в которых плавали человеческие головы. Лица были искажены от страха, рты перекошены, глаза выпучены. Нет сомнений, все эти люди отчетливо знали, что умрут. Более того – они были уверены, что смерть их не будет легкой.  
И этих банок было не пять, не десять – что-то около двадцати. А последняя пустовала. Похоже, ждала меня.  
\- Что затих? Узнал своих? То-то!  
Пит говорил какие-то непонятные слова, сравнивал меня и тех, из банок. Убеждал, что я обязательно должен знать их. Рассказывал какие-то немыслимые подробности.  
Только вот я видел эти лица впервые. Тогда – действительно впервые. Это теперь они прочно обосновались в моих кошмарах, живут в моих мыслях, нашептывают на ухо, как соскучились, как хотят быть рядом.  
Крошка Мэгги, братец МакГи, Кит-собачник и Рыжий Томми… В тот день мы познакомились, так какого черта вы не остались в долбанном подвале, почему все еще бродите в моей голове?  
Что? Мне перестать ныть?  
Продолжать историю?  
Хорошо, хорошо…  
Так вот, Пит нес какую-то чушь, таскал меня за собой тряпичной куклой, тыкал носом в банки, а я не мог даже отпрянуть, не мог убрать лица – слюнявил эти банки, слюнявил и знакомился.  
\- Ну, да неужто ты забыл крошку Мэгги? Ну, вспомни ее сиськи, а задницу? Хороша была, хороша. Работала на пару с МакКормиком, да только он не из ваших, он свой пацан, нормальный.  
Пит потер переносицу свободной рукой – одной ему вполне хватало, чтобы придерживать мое безвольное тело. Силищи ему было не занимать.  
\- Только знаешь, ребята из Бауэри то еще дерьмо. Говорят, что любят Нью-Йорк, только все это чушь. Себя они любят. И МакКормик с Мэгги у меня частенько морфин просили, травили идиотов в баре на Литл-Уотер. Пока сами не нарвались. Любили бы по-настоящему, Нью-Йорк бы так не поступил. Я-то уж точно знаю.  
Он подтянул меня к другой банке, решив, что с Мэгги такого представления вполне достаточно. Я не возражал – не очень мне хотелось смотреть на безглазую женщину с отрезанной верхней губой.  
\- А вот Рыжий Томми. Томми вообще был хорош. Его забыть точно нельзя! Да и возраста вы одного. Не смотри, что он тут сопляк совсем – лет десять назад он с другими «Утренними мальчиками» столько кораблей потопил – тебе и не снилось. И глотки резал лучше других – ради одного развлечения, просто по прихоти, для веселья. Вот и я ему в конце концов перерезал. Совсем – так, что только голова отлетела и покатилась по вот этому самому полу.  
Пит потопал ногой, давая понять, какой именно пол имеет в виду, а я смотрел на Томми и не мог понять, почему Пит называет его рыжим. Череп мальчика – а ему было лет тринадцать, не больше, поражал абсолютной гладкостью, на щеках темнели продольные полосы, складывающиеся в прихотливый узор. Этот жуткий узор я вижу и сейчас – в каждом фамильном гербе, в каждом вензеле на поздравительной карточке.  
\- А знаешь, он плакал. Просил не убивать. Рыдал, как сучонка.  
Пит снова рассмеялся, как будто выдал крайне удачную шутку. А потом спросил без тени веселья:  
\- Что, вам уже не до смеха, когда становитесь людишками, а?  
Если бы я и мог ответить, вряд ли его интересовало мое мнение. Выждав пару секунд, он толкнул меня дальше.  
\- Ай, ну тут не интересно – этот старик из шайки Хартли. Кусок дерьма. Сдох сам – то ли от страха, то ли от старости. Прихожу как-то в подвал, а он уже не дышит. Вонял, как распоследний кусок дерьма, я его даже не трогал, только палкой и охаживал. У меня еще один из этой же братии имеется – вон подальше – Криворотый Пол. Я ему этот недостаток подправил. Смотри, как заштопал, а?  
Я с ужасом смотрел на человека с зашитым ртом, стежки были аккуратными, но кое-где кожа надорвалась. Не успел я подумать почему, как Пит открыл и эту тайну.  
\- Все ему хотелось поорать и рот раззявить, не ценил он моего рукоделия. Пару раз разрывал – приходилось переделывать. Знаешь, я когда этих двоих приметил, причем сразу, подумал – вот где ваша зараза засела, вот, где у нее гнездышко. Но нет, остальные у Хартли были нормальные. Ни тени дыма.  
Хартли… Неужели он говорил о шайке Хартли, той самой, о которой я буквально неделю назад читал в газетах? Они еще использовали катафалк для перевозки краденого. Играли в похороны. Пол и безымянный старичок доигрались.  
Тем временем Пит решил перейти к другому этапу – узнать, кто же на самом деле я и почему вдруг остался в живых. Он снова швырнул меня на стол. Да, я не ошибся – это был именно стол. Возможно, здесь он препарировал трупы, и Гордон Беннет только дожидался своей очереди послужить науке.  
\- Признал? Теперь признал? – крикнул Пит. – А ты кто, из каких? Из «Тараканов» или из «Сорока воров»? Или под Греди ходишь?  
Я протестующе замычал. Тогда Пит взял в руки палку – длинную, не слишком толстую, но оструганную, как кол.  
\- А может ты из «Кроликов»? Ну, из тех самых, которые мертвые и которые бедного зверька на шест насаживают, а потом с таким «флагом» идут в драку?  
Пит ухмыльнулся, и я почувствовал, как он тычет острием палки мне в живот. От страха потемнело в глазах.  
\- Нет, они не так накалывают, не так, - и он царапнул острием мою кожу, спускаясь все ниже и ниже.  
Я поежился, вспоминая на ходу, что шлюхи говорили про Пита. Да, именно – Пит не интересуется девками, так может он… В следующую секунду я содрогнулся от боли и совсем забыл о всех своих мыслях.  
\- Ну что, не нравится палка в заднице? Или напротив – нравится? – он протолкнул ее дальше – совсем чуть-чуть, но мне показалось, что он проткнет меня насквозь.  
\- Что, испугался? Глазки забегали! Правильно делаешь, у меня там, на полках, есть один кролик. Так я его на шест насадил, как полагается – одна часть из задницы торчала, другая – изо рта. Хотел поджарить, да только побоялся спалить и подвал, и аптеку. Не стоил он того.  
Внезапно Пит резким движением выдернул из меня палку и отбросил в сторону.  
\- Только ты не черта не кролик! Ты даже на ирландца не похож.  
Я перевел дыхание. Возможно, это лишь секундная передышка, но вдруг она дана Богом для моего спасения?  
\- Так кто же ты? Какого черта тебя принесло в Пять углов? Они, - и Пит махнул рукой, показывая на банки, - они жили здесь, работали, трахались, напивались, убивали. Сдыхали в моих руках. Но ты, кто ты?  
Я тысячу раз повторял про себя, кто я. И вдруг мой голос снова обрел силу. Я закричал так, что под сводами подвала еще долго звенело мое имя:  
\- Я Кори! Кори Кеннет Баркер! Кори Баркер!  
Казалось, такое заявление удивило Пита, и он даже отступил на шаг. Неужели, он слышал что-то обо мне, о моем отце или судоходной компании Баркера?  
\- У моего отца много денег, слышишь? Он заплатит за меня! Столько, сколько захочешь. Много, очень много – ты сможешь открыть целую больницу имени себя и лечить богатых клиентов. Или нет, ты можешь заняться исследованиями – у тебя будет все, все, что ты пожелаешь!  
Пит молчал, смотрел на меня, не отводя глаз.  
\- Я Кори Кеннет Баркер! – повторил я с отчаянной надеждой.  
Внезапно Пит подошел ближе и с размаху ударил меня по лицу, так сильно, что что-то жалобно хрустнуло, и кровь тонкой струйкой потекла из носа.  
\- Мне плевать, как ты зовешься. Но я знаю – ты не человек. И я должен это исправить.  
Глаза Пита горели странным огнем, в нем самом уже не было ничего человеческого. Моя внезапная надежда погасла. Питу не нужны деньги, и в этот раз папашины миллионы мне не помогут.  
\- Я Кори Бар… - договорить я не смог, я снова получил кулаком по лицу, и теперь кровь наполнила рот и заливала горло. К счастью, вместе с голосом ко мне вернулась возможность двигаться. Совсем немного – ровно настолько, чтобы повернуть голову набок.  
\- Ты – не человек. Думал, я не увижу? Думал, не пойму? Вырядился в платье, решил, что спрятался? Только вот она тебя продала, поймала, привела ко мне! – и Пит потряс перед моим лицом шляпой. Моей шляпой с шелковыми лентами.  
Господи, ну почему, почему эта чертова шляпа тогда упала у его ног? Зачем я вообще побежал ее догонять, будто солома и шелк что-то стоили для меня?  
,Пит с треском оторвал лиловую ленту от шляпы и повертел ее в руках, потянул, пробуя на прочность, а затем обмотал вокруг моей шеи.  
\- Я никогда, никогда раньше не видел такого дыма – такого густого и черного. А тут ты – стоишь, смотришь, словно издеваешься. И глаза у тебя черные, черные! – Пит натянул ленту и я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь.  
Что ж, быть задушенным – это лучшее в сложившейся ситуации. Я не хотел в банку с зашитым ртом. Видит Бог, не хотел.  
И пусть мои глаза были абсолютно серыми, но я не возражал. Пусть будут черными, только пусть останутся при мне.  
Внезапно Пит отпустил ленты.  
\- Это я выбрал тебя, я навел нужных людей и дал им морфин. И знаешь что? Я не ошибся. Люди не выживают от такой дозы, а ты – ты сейчас здесь. Ты не человек, ты один из них.  
\- Ты сошел с ума! – закричал я, но слова мои были снова вбиты мне в глотку, а лента натянулась с такой силой, что готова была сломать мою шею.  
\- Кто же ты? Неужели я поймал самого сильного? Никто, никто из ваших не мог говорить после моей вакцины, а ты не только болтаешь, но и пытаешься сбежать, дергаешься, вертишь головой!  
Пит снова ослабил ленту, и я к стыду своему понял, что мое тело ведет себя неподобающим образом. Я почувствовал небывалое возбуждение – вот здесь, на столе, перед сумасшедшим, который убеждал меня, что я не человек.  
Может, так оно и есть – потому что не может человек иметь такие желания и в такой момент.  
Пит усмехнулся.  
\- Что, не ожидал? А знаешь, у висельников всегда стоит колом. Природа, мать ее. С нею не поспоришь.  
А затем он коснулся моего затвердевшего члена – легко, почти нежно, и от этой нежданной нежности я потерял всякий контроль и застонал в голос.

Я оказался прав – Пита действительно интересовали мальчики. Их он любил и мучить, и трахать. И убивал с не меньшей радостью.  
Однако одних он отправлял на тот свет, не мешкая – даже сперма не успевала покинуть их измученных задниц. Другим везло меньше – с ними он играл по нескольку дней, избивал, насиловал, резал, снова избивал и снова насиловал. Сначала они просили отпустить их, потом уже умоляли о другой милости – о скорой смерти.  
И в конце концов они умирали, но банка, та самая, что стояла на полке последней в длинном ряду, продолжала пустовать.  
У меня не оставалось сомнений, она ждала исключительно меня.  
Но я продолжал жить – сидел на цепи, как сторожевой пес, и наблюдал за хозяином, за его развлечениями. Слушал, как кричат другие, как ломаются их кости и капает на пол горячая кровь.  
Сидел, слушал и ждал своей очереди, втайне мечтая, что она не придет.  
Затаивался в уголке и старался даже не дышать, чтобы он забыл обо мне хоть на какое-то время, чтобы не обращал внимания на мою позвякивающую цепь, разбитое лицо и обритую голову (о, теперь я знал, отчего рыжий Томми оказался лысым: так легче избавиться от вшей).  
Сидел не шевелясь – часами, долгими, бесконечными часами, старался превратиться в тень. И, наверное, мне удавалось, потому как Пит иногда действительно забывал о моем присутствии – на день, а порой и на два. Оставлял меня в кромешной темноте с запасом воды и корма в железной миске – проявлял заботу о питомце.

А я сходил с ума в окружении прошлых его узников, мне казалось, что все они смотрят на меня с презрением, а кое-кто и вовсе смеется. Я стал разговаривать с ними – расспрашивать, как они оказались в подвале и зачем. В чем суть коллекции Пита, почему он не считает нас людьми? В чем разница между мальчишками, которых он грубо насилует и убивает на моих же глазах, и мною?  
Только они молчали в своих банках. Даже Рыжий Томми, даже Кит-собачник.  
Но однажды Пит сам рассказал обо всем.  
В тот день он приволок в подвал молоденького ирландца, у него был чудовищный выговор и Пита это привело в неописуемый восторг. Он решил, что нет ничего лучше, чем тысячекратно повторенное «пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, отпустите, прошу вас, не надо» с таким дурацким акцентом.  
Хотя подобный акцент я слышал частенько – жертвами Пита становились как раз молоденькие мальчики-эмигранты, совсем недавно прибывшие в Нью-Йорк и еще не нашедшие здесь ни места, ни друзей. О них никто не знал и никто никогда не искал, поэтому такой вариант был совершенно безопасен для репутации Пита.  
Так вот… В тот день он управился быстро и перешел ко второй части своей программы: вскрыл тело и принялся за осмотр внутренностей. Измерял что-то, надрезал, делал пометки в толстом блокноте. А потом вытер руки о фартук, который всегда повязывал перед медицинскими изысканиями, и подошел ко мне. В руках он держал отрезанную по локоть руку несчастного мальчишки. Я непонимающе посмотрел на Пита, а он бросил эту мерзость в мою миску. Он принес мне лакомый кусочек! Он оказал мне честь, выказал расположение…  
\- Эй, что смотришь? Можешь есть!  
Я посмотрел на Пита, потом на миску, и почувствовал, как вся съеденная ранее скудная пища стремится покинуть мой желудок.  
Меня рвало, а Пит довольно посмеивался. Потом окатил меня водой из ведра, приготовленного для уборки. Иногда я удостаивался чести быть помытым. Обычно это предшествовало другой экзекуции, но сегодня Пит решил изменить традиции.  
\- А они ели. Все, как один, ели.  
Пит подошел ко мне и потрепал по щеке, как треплют верного пса. Только вот я – не пес, я другое животное, такое, что ненавидит своего хозяина, мечтает перегрызть ему глотку.  
\- Ты особенный, - сказал Пит, а затем вдруг сел поодаль, оперся о ножку стола и поведал свою историю – от самого рождения и до сегодняшнего дня.  
Так я узнал, что дом, в огромном подвале которого я был заперт и посажен на цепь, принадлежал еще папаше Пита, далеко не бедного американца, что совсем не противоречило истине: когда-то давно, в момент застройки Пять углов и прилежащие улицы считались приличным и спокойным местом, здесь селились благородные американские семейства, воспитывали детишек, выгуливали своих собак. Только болота со временем взяли свое: сырость портила дома, а туманы и ядовитые испарения – здоровье местных жителей. Все, кто только мог, переселился в другие районы Нью-Йорка, а семья Пита осталась. К тому моменту папаша Пита – талантливый врач, но бездарный игрок, вдрызг проигрался и сидел на мели. А в один прекрасный день решил, что жить в бедности ему совсем не нравится, и пустил пулю в лоб. Сначала жене, а потом – себе. Пит успел удрать, но утрату близких переживал очень болезненно.  
Он часами бродил по улочкам Нью-Йорка, искал хоть одну причину жить дальше. В его сердце не было места ни любви, ни ненависти – одно беспросветное отчаяние, и никто, никто во всем белом свете не мог его развеять. Но в одну из ночей его остановил случайный прохожий. Нет, это был не человек – это был посланец его нового бога. Он называл его ангелом, открывшим маленькому мальчику глаза, научившим возносить молитвы и отличать людей от бесов.  
Вот эти самые бесы и были черным дымом. И я, по логике Пита, был одним из них. А он, черт его дери, был экзорцистом, изгоняющего из меня всю эту дрянь. Только я не просил, как не просили и те, что сейчас оказались в банках.  
А Пит продолжал – он рассказывал о своем боге, о своей единственно верной религии – всемогущем Нью-Йорке.  
Он поклонялся городу! Считал его живым существом, рассказывал, как слушает его сердцебиение в предрассветные часы, когда все шлюхи наконец-то затыкаются, а разносчики газет еще не приступили к работе.  
Пит утверждал, что пройдет совсем немного времени и его бог станет управлять всем остальным миром!  
Чем больше он рассказывал, тем отчетливее я понимал, в какой переплет попал, и что всем тем молоденьким ирландцам, окончившим жизнь на белом разделочном столе, повезло куда больше, чем мне.  
Так вот значит, кем все мы были – черным дымом! Свихнувшийся идиот со скальпелем наперевес решал, кому жить, а кому – нет. И при этом в глазах всего населения Пяти углов считался святым человеком, без грязи в мыслях и смертей на руках.  
Однако во всей этой истории меня страшило только одно – если Пит не устает повторять, что я особенный, то и смерть моя должна быть по-особенному мучительной. Так же?

Я не знаю, сколько дней провел в подвале – здесь не существовало границы между вчера и сегодня, а завтра и вовсе утратило смысл. Моя жизнь разделилась на отрезки темноты и света, тишины и криков, изощренных пыток и зализывания ран.  
Каждый раз, когда газовые лампы гасли, я процарапывал на стене тонкую черточку. Это был не только мой календарь, это было послание – тем, кто придет после меня. Здесь каждый из пленников оставил что-то свое: стены и пол были усеяны выцарапанными именами и словами молитв.  
Если бы только можно было процарапать себе путь на свободу!  
Тогда, в минуты отчаяния я думал, почему же мой ангел-хранитель оставил меня. Ведь я всегда был удивительно везучим малым: когда-то зимой на озере перевернулась прогулочная лодка, моя тетушка Агнесс утонула, а ее муж – крепкий здоровяк – умер спустя неделю от жесточайшего воспаления легких. Я же не только выплыл, но и в последствии ни разу не чихнул!  
Или старая история с пожаром в колледже – я никогда не прогуливал уроков, был прилежным учеником, а тут мне позарез захотелось уйти с первого же урока истории, которую я всегда обожал. Я даже пришел в класс, сел за парту и вдруг почувствовал, что непременно должен прогуляться в гости к моему дальнему родственнику, которого в последний раз видел четыре года назад.  
Я ушел, а когда вернулся, то узнал, что в здании колледжа вспыхнул пожар, наш класс выгорел дотла и четверо моих друзей погибли: балка перекрытия упала как раз на их парты. Я понял, что не уйди я с занятий, то балка раздавила бы и меня!  
А еще… Господи, да я могу часами перечислять подобные штуки, когда я выходил целым и невредимым из всяческих неприятностей. Но теперь я сижу на цепи и все прошлое, что выпало на мою долю – детский лепет.  
И вдруг я понял.  
Мой ангел-хранитель просто не видит меня в этой непроглядной темноте. Чтобы он понял, где я, мне нужно взывать к его помощи в те редкие моменты, когда подвал озаряет свет.  
Я начал молиться и достаточно скоро был вознагражден: со временем я понял, что та самая обездвиживающая вакцина, которой так гордится Пит и которой меня тщательно шпигует, действует на меня все меньше и меньше.  
И это было спасением – только в те моменты, когда я не мог двигаться, Пит спускал меня с цепи. Оставалось улучить удобный момент, оглушить своего мучителя чем-нибудь тяжелым и выбраться из подвала.  
И этот план я выстраивал с особой тщательностью.  
В тот вечер Пит притащил в подвал очередного ирландца, ничем не отличавшегося от всех его предшественников. И, как это ни прискорбно писать, я едва скрывал свою радость. Значит, сегодня меня не тронут, не будут избивать до бессознательного состояния – ногами или дубинкой, так горячо любимой грабителями Пяти углов.  
Кто-то другой будет кричать от боли, кого-то другого будут насиловать. Не меня. Сегодня – не меня.  
Я не знал, что заставило Пита переменить планы – ведь всего пару часов назад он выдраил мое тело жесткой щеткой и тщательно вычистил изнутри, подготовив к веселой ночке. Он даже вколол мне свою долбанную вакцину, от которой отнимались и руки, и ноги.  
Именно таким – безвольным – он избивал меня с удивительной сноровкой: сначала бил сериями ударов, с точностью находя самые чувствительные точки моего тела, затем делал перерыв секунд на пятнадцать, слушал мои хриплые стоны, а потом повторял по кругу. Бил долго, до одному ему известного момента, но когда прекращал, мое тело всегда было залито кровью. И в этот момент, когда он видел меня изломанного, окровавленного, что-то происходило –Пит опускался на колени и начинал целовать меня – каждую ссадину, каждый синяк. Вылизывал кровь с моей кожи, ласкал и без устали повторял, что я особенный.  
Его грубость исчезала, испарялась. Он брал меня с нежностью, с одним только желанием – доставить как можно больше удовольствия. Так, как будто любил меня всем сердцем.  
В такие моменты я больше всего ненавидел Пита.  
Я нередко слышал, как иные люди опрометчиво заявляли, что привыкнуть можно к чему угодно. Теперь я точно знаю, это не правда. К ночам с Питом я не привык. Я нацарапал две сотни черточек на этой долбанной стене, но по-прежнему дрожал, слыша его шаги на лестнице. Вот и в тот день я так же дрожал, понимая, что Пит вот-вот вернется в подвал.  
И тем больше я удивился, когда увидел ирландца. Мальчишка был без сознания, но еще жив: грудь его, обтянутая каким-то рваньем, равномерно вздымалась.  
Я с облегчением выдохнул и принялся выцарапывать черту – все-таки я переживу еще один день. Потом принялся смотреть, как Пит аккуратно раскладывает свои инструменты у края стола, наблюдал за каждым его движением. Я любил этот неспешный процесс. И запах крови я тоже внезапно полюбил. Будь моя воля, я бы бросил семейное дело, и подался бы в доктора.  
Пока я размышлял и любовался блеском инструментов, Пит закончил свои приготовления и внезапно направился ко мне.  
Я испуганно уставился на него – чего же он хочет, почему так холодно смотрит на меня?  
Но Пит молчал. Он не проронил ни слова, не напомнил мне, что я – не такой, как все.  
Это было непривычно и… больно.  
И вот, в считанные мгновения я оказался распластанным на его «разделочном» столе. Этого в принципе не бывало с того самого первого дня в подвале!  
А еще… Еще Пит все время поглядывал на спящего ирландца и при каждом взгляде глаза его вспыхивали хорошо знакомым огнем. Он увидел нового беса! Новый черный дым для своей коллекции. Я больше ему не нужен.  
И я – уже не особенный.  
Пришел мой день отправляться в банку.  
Я понял, что мое время истекло. Время рядом с Питом. Кто-то один выйдет из этого подвала – или я, или он. Пора было приводить план в дейсвтвие. Только вот оглушать Пита я не стал. Я выбрал иной, куда более действенный вариант.  
Как только Пит повернулся к своему ненаглядному ирландцу, я схватил скальпель и полоснул его по горлу. Потом повторил то же самое и с его пленником.  
Мои движения были легки и точны – я так часто смотрел, как Пит перерезает глотки, что и сам смог повторить это движения ничуть не хуже. А потом я решил, что нужно поставить точку, и история эта должна закончиться на Пите – его головой в так долго пустовавшей банке.

Не помню даже, как добрался до дома. Мне казалось, что я брел по городу бесконечно долго. И главное – никому из прохожих не было до меня дела.  
Помню только, что слуги не хотели пускать меня в особняк, они не могли признать в хромавшем нищем молодого хозяина. Хозяина, пропавшего больше года назад.  
Как выяснилось, меня искали – долго, но безуспешно. В Пяти углах меня никто не узнал, еще бы – ведь я появился там единственный раз и в женском платье! Кстати, о платье и пари. Норман Бейли сдержал свое обещание. Он порвал с той девушкой, то ли Кэтрин, то ли Элизабет. Сейчас он женат на длинноносой девице из очень хорошей семьи и ведет себя крайне пристойно. Настоящий джентльмен, кажется только, его звездное сияние немного поблекло. По крайней мере, он больше не вызывает у меня прежнего восхищения. Иногда мы пересекаемся на званых обедах, но говорить – не говорим. Не о чем.  
Потому что у него своя жизнь, а у меня – своя. Такая, которую нельзя пожелать и врагу.  
Стоит мне закрыть глаза, я вижу Рыжего Томми, вижу стены подвала. А еще я вижу Пита и слышу его голос. И продолжаю убеждать себя, что ненавидел его. Именно ненавидел. И в тот последний день я перерезал глотку ни в чем не повинному ирландцу просто от страха, не понимая, что делаю. Да, да! Именно так.  
Это не было ревностью.  
Совершенно.  
И Пита я, конечно же, ненавидел.  
Только я не верил своим же словам. Иначе, почему ждал до последнего, не сбежал раньше? Зачем говорил себе – «еще один раз, всего один раз». И этих «последних» разов было с десяток, не меньше. И сколько было бы еще, не потеряй Пит интереса ко мне.  
Я продолжал вспоминать каждую ночь в подвале, ища доказательства своей ненависти, но вместо этого всегда вспоминал, как начинал дрожать, едва слышал шаги Пита.  
И дрожал я совсем не от страха.  
Так дрожат только от желания.

Крошка Мэгги, Кит-собачник и Рыжий Томми, они все знают, они шепчут, они никак не затыкаются. Сводят меня с ума, говорят, что я о них забыл. Умолкают только, если я пишу всю эту дребедень. Но я закончил. Мне больше нечего добавить.  
А они снова зашипели – говорят, что я не смогу утолить свой голод. Я буду вечно голодным.  
И они правы – чтобы я ни ел, я не чувствую насыщения.  
Может, мне стоило умереть там, в подвале?

 _Нью-Йорк, первое декабря, год 1865_  
Я решил припрятать эти записки – они мне больше ни к чему.  
Тишина вернулась.  
А еще – я скоро буду сыт: сегодня в глазах Нормана Бейли я увидел черный дым.


End file.
